Amanecer contigo
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: El accidente que despojó temporalmente a Touya Kinomoto de la capacidad de andar le arrebató también el deseo de vivir. Hacía falta una mujer cuya alma estuviera tan paralizada como el cuerpo de Touya para devolverle el gusto por la vida. Adaptación de la novela romántica de Linda Howard "Amanecer contigo"


Esta historia es una adaptación de los personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura del grupo de mangakas CLAMP a la novela romántica "Amanecer contigo" de la señora Linda Howard.

Espero sea de su agrado y se enamoren de ella tanto como yo lo hice.

* * *

**Amanecer contigo **

**Capítulo 1**

El océano tenía un efecto hipnótico. Tomoyo se entregaba a él sin resistencia, contemplando plácidamente las olas de color turquesa que ondulaban sobre el blanco cegador de la arena. No era una persona perezosa, pero le gustaba sentarse en la terraza de la casa alquilada con las piernas largas y morenas estiradas y apoyadas sobre la barandilla, sin hacer nada más que mirar las olas y escuchar el fragor sofocado del agua que fluía y refluía. Las blancas gaviotas caían en picado, entrando y saliendo de su campo de visión, y sus agudos chillidos se sumaban a la sinfonía del viento y las olas. A su derecha, la enorme esfera dorada del sol incendiaba el mar al hundirse entre sus aguas. Habría servido para una fotografía memorable, pero Tomoyo se resistía a abandonar su asiento para ir en busca de la cámara. Había sido un día glorioso y, para celebrarlo, sólo había acometido el esfuerzo de pasear por la playa y nadar en el golfo de Sagami, teñido de azul y verde. Dios, qué vida. Era tan dulce, que resultaba casi pecaminosa. Aquéllas eran las vacaciones perfectas.

Durante dos semanas había vagado, felizmente sola e indolente, por las arenas de la isla de Honshu, blancas como el azúcar. En la casa de la playa no había reloj, ni ella se había puesto el suyo desde su llegada, pues el tiempo no importaba. A cualquier hora que se levantara, sabía que, si tenía hambre y no le apetecía cocinar, siempre podía llegar caminando a algún lugar donde comprar algo de comer. En verano, Kamakura no dormía. Era de sol a sol una fiesta que se renovaba constantemente desde el final de las clases hasta el puente del Día del Trabajo. Iban los estudiantes y los solteros que buscaban pasar un buen rato; iban las familias en busca de unas vacaciones sin preocupaciones; y también iban profesionales liberales que sólo buscaban una oportunidad de relajarse y descansar junto a las deslumbrantes aguas del Golfo. Tomoyo se sentía completamente renacida tras aquellas dos deliciosas semanas.

Un velero de colores tan vistosos como los de una mariposa atrajo su atención, y se quedó mirándolo mientras se deslizaba suavemente hacia la orilla. Estaba tan distraída mirando el barco que no reparó en el hombre que se acercaba a la terraza hasta que comenzó a subir los escalones y la alertó el crujir de la madera. Giró la cabeza sin prisa, con un movimiento grácil y despreocupado, pero su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, listo para ponerse en acción, a pesar de que no había abandonado su postura relajada.

Un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños la miraba, y lo primero que pensó fue que no encajaba en aquel escenario. K-S como se conocía a aquella ciudad turística, era un lugar tranquilo e informal. Aquel hombre iba vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas, y llevaba los pies enfundados en zapatos italianos de finísima piel. Tomoyo pensó fugazmente que tendría los zapatos llenos de la arenilla suelta que se metía en todas partes.

—¿Señorita Daidouji? —preguntó él amablemente.

Tomoyo enarcó sus finas y negras cejas en un gesto de asombro, pero retiró los pies de la barandilla y se levantó al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

—Sí, soy Daidouji Tomoyo. ¿Y usted es…?

—Li Syaoran—dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Sé que está de vacaciones, señorita Daidouji, pero es importante que hable con usted.

—Siéntese, por favor —dijo Tomoyo indicándole una tumbona junto a la que acababa de desocupar. Volvió a sentarse, estiró las piernas y apoyó los pies descalzos en la barandilla— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Sí, en efecto —contestó él con vehemencia—. Le escribí hará un mes y medio hablándole de un paciente del que me gustaría que se hiciera cargo: Kinomoto Touya.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero contesté a su carta antes de irme de vacaciones, señor Li. ¿No ha recibido mi carta?

—Sí, sí —reconoció él—. He venido a pedirle que reconsidere la cuestión. Hay circunstancias atenuantes, y su estado se deteriora rápidamente. Estoy convencido de que podría usted...

—Yo no obro milagros —le interrumpió con suavidad—.Y tengo otros casos en espera. ¿Por qué iba a anteponer al señor Kinomoto a otras personas que necesitan mis servicios tanto como él?

—¿Se están muriendo esas personas? —preguntó él sin ambages.

—¿Se está muriendo el señor Kinomoto? Según me decía en su carta, la última operación fue un éxito. Hay otros fisioterapeutas tan cualificados como yo, si es que hay algún motivo por el que el señor Kinomoto necesite terapia en este momento.

Syaoran Li contempló el Golfo de color turquesa, las olas coronadas de oro por el sol poniente.

—Touya Kinomoto no vivirá otro año —dijo, y una expresión sombría cruzó su semblante fuerte y austero—.Al menos, tal y como está ahora. Verá, señorita Daidouji, no cree que pueda volver a caminar, y se ha dado por vencido. Se está dejando morir a conciencia. No come; rara vez duerme; se niega a salir de casa.

Tomoyo suspiró. La depresión era a veces el aspecto más difícil del estado de sus pacientes, a los que dejaba sin energías ni determinación. Había visto casos como aquél muchas veces, y sabía que volvería a verlos.

—Aun así, señor Li, otro fisioterapeuta...

—Yo creo que no. Ya he contratado a dos, y ninguno ha durado más de una semana. Touya se niega en redondo a cooperar, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, una treta para mantenerlo ocupado. Los médicos le dicen que la operación fue un éxito, pero sigue sin mover las piernas, de modo que no les cree. El doctor Tsukishiro mencionó su nombre. Dijo que tenía usted un éxito notable con pacientes difíciles, y que sus métodos son extraordinarios.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

—Claro que lo dijo. Yukito Tsukishiro fue mi maestro.

Syaoran Li esbozó a su vez una breve sonrisa.

—Entiendo. Aun así, estoy convencido de que es usted la única oportunidad de

Touya. Si sigue pensando que sus otros compromisos son más urgentes, venga conmigo a Tomoeda para conocer a Touya. Creo que, cuando lo vea, entenderá por qué estoy tan preocupado.

Tomoyo vaciló mientras sopesaba su proposición. Profesionalmente, se debatía entre aceptar y negarse. Tenía otros casos, otras personas que dependían de ella. ¿Por qué iba a anteponer a aquel tal Touya Kinomoto? Pero, por otro lado, aquel hombre parecía un reto a sus capacidades, y ella era una de esas personas enérgicas que se crecían ante los desafíos, ante la posibilidad de poner a prueba sus límites. Estaba muy segura de sí misma en lo que se refería a su profesión, y le satisfacía completar un trabajo y ayudar a un paciente a moverse mejor que antes. Durante los años que llevaba trabajando como fisioterapeuta particular, viajando por todo el país para atender a los pacientes en sus casas, había acumulado una nómina de éxitos asombrosa.

—Es un hombre extraordinario —dijo el señor Li con suavidad—. Ha diseñado varios sistemas aeronáuticos que ahora se usan en todas partes. Diseña sus propios aviones, ha trabajado para el gobierno como piloto de pruebas poniendo a punto algunos aviones de alto secreto, ha escalado montañas, ha pilotado barcos, ha hecho submarinismo en aguas profundas. Es un hombre que se siente en su elemento en la tierra, en el mar y en el aire, y ahora está encadenado a una silla de ruedas y eso le está matando.

—¿Cuál de esas aficiones estaba practicando cuando tuvo el accidente? — preguntó Tomoyo.

—El montañismo. La cuerda se trabó en una roca por encima de él, y los movimientos la cortaron en dos. Cayó desde una altura de trece metros, en un lecho rocoso, rebotó y luego rodó o cayó otros sesenta metros. Es casi la longitud de un campo de fútbol, pero la nieve amortiguó la caída y le salvó la vida. Más de una vez ha dicho que, si se hubiera caído de esa montaña en verano, no tendría que vivir como un tullido

—Hábleme de las lesiones —dijo Tomoyo, pensativa.

Syaoran Li se puso en pie

—Puedo hacer algo mejor. Tengo en el coche su historial y sus radiografías. El doctor Tsukishiro me sugirió que se las trajera.

—El doctor Tsukishiro es un zorro —murmuró Tomoyo mientras Li doblaba la esquina de la terraza. Yukito Tsukishiro sabía exactamente cómo despertar su interés, cómo presentarle un caso en particular. Ya estaba interesada, tal y como pretendía su mentor. Tomaría una decisión tras ver las radiografías y leer el historial.

Si no creía que pudiera ayudar a Touya Kinomoto, no le sometería al estrés de la terapia.

El señor Li regresó enseguida con un grueso sobre marrón en la mano Se lo entregó a Tomoyo y aguardó con expectación. En lugar de abrirlo, ella se puso a tamborilear con las uñas en el sobre.

—Déjeme estudiarlo esta noche, señor Li —dijo con firmeza—. No puedo echarle un simple vistazo y tomar una decisión. Le diré algo por la mañana.

Un atisbo de impaciencia cruzó su cara, pero se refrenó rápidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por pensárselo, señorita Daidouji.

Cuando se hubo ido, Tomoyo se quedó mirando el Golfo largo rato, contemplando las olas eternas que se precipitaban hacia la playa con su espuma turquesa y verdemar y bullían, blancas, al abalanzarse sobre la arena. Era una suerte que sus vacaciones estuvieran tocando a su fin, que ya hubiera disfrutado casi de dos semanas enteras de perfecto sosiego en aquel enclave de Kamakura, sin hacer nada más esforzado que pasear por la playa. Ya había empezado a pensar vagamente en su siguiente trabajo, pero, al parecer, sus planes habían cambiado de pronto.

Abrió el sobre, levantó las radiografías a la luz una por una e hizo una mueca al ver que el daño que había sufrido un cuerpo fuerte y lleno de vida. Era un milagro que no se hubiera matado en el acto. Pero las radiografías tomadas tras cada operación mostraban que los huesos habían curado mejor de lo que cabía esperar. Las articulaciones habían sido reconstruidas; los tornillos y las placas metálicas habían recompuesto su cuerpo. Tomoyo inspeccionó minuciosamente las últimas radiografías.

El cirujano era un genio, o el resultado era un milagro, o quizá se tratara de una mezcla de las dos cosas. No veía razón física alguna para que Kinomoto no pudiera volver a caminar, siempre y cuando los nervios no hubieran quedado destruidos por completo.

Comenzó a leer el informe del cirujano, concentrándose con denuedo en cada detalle hasta que comprendió exactamente qué lesiones tenía y a qué tratamiento se le había sometido. Aquel hombre volvería a caminar. ¡Ella le obligaría! Al final, el informe mencionaba que la falta de cooperación del paciente y la hondura de su depresión impedían su restablecimiento. Tomoyo casi podía sentir la frustración del cirujano al escribir aquello; después de sus minuciosos esfuerzos, después del éxito inesperado de sus técnicas, el paciente se negaba a cooperar.

Lo recogió todo y, cuando se disponía a volver a meterlo en el sobre, vio que había algo más dentro: un trozo de papel rígido que no había sacado. Lo sacó y le dio la vuelta. No era un trozo de papel. Era una fotografía.

Contempló asombrada aquellos ojos oscuros y risueños, unos ojos que refulgían y en los que danzaba el goce puro de la existencia. Syaoran Li era también muy astuto: sabía que pocas mujeres habrían podido resistirse al atractivo del hombre rebosante de vida de la fotografía. Tomoyo comprendió que era Touya Kinomoto antes del accidente. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro alborotado, y una cara muy bronceada y hendida por una sonrisa burlona que dejaba entrever un cautivador hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, y tenía el cuerpo recio y musculoso y las piernas largas y poderosas de un atleta. Sostenía en la mano un pez agua de buen tamaño, y al fondo se distinguía el azul profundo del océano.

De modo que también practicaba la pesca submarina. ¿Habría algo que no fuera capaz de hacer? Sí, ahora sí, se recordó. Ahora, no podía caminar.

Quería rechazar el caso sólo por demostrarle a Syaoran Li que no se dejaba manipular, pero mientras miraba el rostro de la fotografía comprendió que haría lo que él quisiera, y aquella certeza la turbó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se interesaba por un hombre que le sobresaltó su reacción ante una simple fotografía.

Trazó con el dedo el contorno de su cara y se preguntó melancólicamente cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera sido una mujer normal, que amara a un hombre y fuera correspondida, algo que su breve y desastroso matrimonio había demostrado imposible. Había aprendido la lección, estaba escarmentada, pero nunca lo había olvidado: los hombres no eran para ella. No estaba hecha para tener marido e hijos.

El vacío que había dejado en su vida la ausencia total de amor tendrían que llenarlo las satisfacciones que extraía de su profesión y la alegría de ayudar a los demás.

Quizá mirara con embeleso la fotografía de Touya Kinomoto, pero las ensoñaciones que se permitiría cualquier otra mujer al contemplar su belleza no eran para ella.

Aquellas fantasías eran una pérdida de tiempo porque sabía que era incapaz de atraer a un hombre como aquél. Su ex marido, Shouta Kaburaki, le había enseñado a través del dolor y la humillación que era una locura incitar a un hombre al que no se podía satisfacer.

Nunca más. Se lo había jurado a sí misma entonces, tras dejar a Shouta, y volvió a jurárselo ahora. Nunca volvería a concederle a un hombre la ocasión de hacerle daño.

Una súbita racha de aire salobre abanicó sus mejillas, y al levantar la cabeza vio con cierta sorpresa que el sol se había puesto por completo y que estaba mirando la fotografía con los ojos entornados, sin verla en realidad, mientras se batía con sus turbios recuerdos. Se levantó, entró y encendió una lámpara de pie que iluminó el interior fresco y veraniego de la casa. Dejándose caer en un mullido sillón, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a idear la terapia, aunque, naturalmente, no podría hacer planes concretos hasta que conociera al señor Kinomoto y pudiera evaluar su estado con más precisión. Sonrió un poco, ilusionada. Le gustaban los desafíos más que cualquier otra cosa, y tenía la sensación de que el señor Kinomoto opondría una resistencia tenaz. Tendría que estar siempre alerta conservar el dominio de la situación y utilizar la incapacidad de Kinomoto como revulsivo. Hacerle enfadar hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a atravesar el infierno con tal de recuperarse y librarse de ella. Por desgracia, tendría que pasar realmente por un infierno. La rehabilitación no era un picnic.

Había tenido pacientes difíciles otras veces, personas a las que la incapacidad dejaba tan deprimidas o llenas de ira que se cerraban al mundo por completo, y adivinaba que Touya Kinomoto había reaccionado de esa manera. Había sido un hombre sumamente activo y vital, un atleta, un temerario auténtico. Tomoyo adivinaba que verse confinado en una silla de ruedas estaba matando su espíritu. A Touya Kinomoto no le importaba vivir o morir; no le importaba nada.

Esa noche durmió profundamente, sin sueños que la turbaran, y se levantó mucho antes de que amaneciera para dar su acostumbrada carrera por la playa. No corría en serio, contando los kilómetros y aumentando constantemente las distancias; corría por placer, hasta que se cansaba, y luego seguía caminando y dejaba que la sedosa espuma de las olas bañara sus pies descalzos. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a punzar la mañana cuando regresó a la casa; se duchó y comenzó a hacer las maletas. Había tomado una decisión, de modo que no veía necesidad de perder el tiempo. Estaría lista cuando regresara el señor Li.

A él ni siquiera le sorprendió ver sus maletas.

—Sabía que aceptaría el trabajo —dijo sin inflexión.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Siempre está tan seguro de sí mismo, señor Li?

—Por favor, llámeme Syaoran -dijo él-. No siempre estoy tan seguro, pero el doctor Tsukishiro me ha hablado mucho de usted. Creía que aceptaría el trabajo porque era un reto, y, cuando la vi, comprendí que tenía razón

—Tendré que hablar con él sobre ese asunto de revelar mis secretos —dijo en broma.

—No todos —repuso él, y algo en su voz la hizo preguntarse qué sabía de ella— Aún le quedan muchos.

Tomoyo pensó que Syaoran era demasiado astuto y, volviéndose bruscamente hacia sus maletas, le ayudó a llevarlas al coche. El suyo era de alquiler y, tras cerrar la casa y devolver el coche, estuvo lista para marcharse.

Más tarde, cuando se hallaban en un avión privado volando hacia el oeste, rumbo a Tomoeda, comenzó a interrogar a Syaoran sobre su paciente. ¿Cuáles eran sus gustos? ¿Y sus fobias? ¿Cuáles eran sus aficiones? Quería conocer su educación, sus opiniones políticas, sus colores favoritos, el tipo de mujeres con que había salido, o cómo era su mujer, si estaba casado. Sabía por experiencia que las esposas solían sentir celos de la relación íntima que desarrollaban el terapeuta y su paciente, y le gustaba saber todo lo posible de una situación antes de entrar en escena.

Syaoran sabía una cantidad sorprendente de cosas acerca de la vida privada del señor Kinomoto, y por fin Tomoyo le preguntó qué relación los unía.

La firme boca de Syaoran se torció.

—Para empezar, soy su vicepresidente, así que conozco bien sus negocios.

También soy su cuñado. La única mujer con la que tendrá que tratar es mi esposa,

Sakura, que también es su hermana pequeña.

—¿Por qué dice eso? -preguntó Tomoyo— ¿Viven en la misma casa que el señor Kinomoto?

—No, pero eso no significa nada. Desde el accidente, Sakura no ha dejado de atosigarle, y estoy seguro de que no le hará ninguna gracia que llegue usted y le reste protagonismo. Siempre ha adorado a Touya hasta el punto de la obsesión. Casi se volvió loca cuando pensamos que iba a morir.

—No permitiré ninguna interferencia en la terapia —le advirtió ella tranquilamente—. Supervisaré el horario del señor Kinomoto, sus visitas, sus comidas y hasta las llamadas que recibe. Espero que su esposa lo comprenda.

—Intentaré convencerla, pero Sakura es igual que Touya. Es al mismo tiempo terca y decidida, y tiene llave de la casa.

—Entonces haré cambiar las cerraduras —dijo Tomoyo en voz alta, completamente en serio. Por más que fuera la amante hermana de su paciente, Sakura Li no iba a llevar la voz cantante, ni a entrometerse en la rehabilitación.

—Bien —dijo Syaoran, y un ceño arrugó su frente austera—. Me gustaría volver a tener esposa.

Empezaba a parecer que Syaoran tenía algún otro motivo para desear que su cuñado volviera a caminar. Evidentemente, en los dos años transcurridos desde el accidente, la hermana de Touya había abandonado a su marido para ocuparse de él, y su abandono comenzaba a erosionar su matrimonio. Tomoyo no quería mezclarse en aquella situación, pero se había comprometido a aceptar el caso, y jamás traicionaba la confianza que la gente depositaba en ella.

Debido a la diferencia horaria, era sólo media tarde cuando Syaoran la llevó en coche al lujoso barrio residencial de las afueras de Tomoeda, donde vivía Touya Kinomoto. Esta vez conducía un Lincoln blanco, cómodo y elegante. Mientras se acercaban a la glorieta de la casa de estilo hacienda, Tomoyo notó que ésta también parecía elegante y cómoda. Llamarla casa era como llamar viento a un huracán. Era una mansión. Blanca y misteriosa, guardaba sus secretos ocultos tras sus muros y mostraba a los ojos curiosos sólo una hermosa fachada. El jardín era precioso, una mezcla de plantas desérticas autóctonas y vegetación exuberante, producto de una irrigación cuidadosa y selectiva. El camino de entrada llegaba hasta la parte de atrás, donde Syaoran le dijo que estaba el garaje, pero se detuvo ante los arcos de la fachada.

Al entrar en el enorme vestíbulo, Tomoyo pensó que había entrado en el jardín del edén. Reinaba en la casa una atmósfera de serenidad, una sencillez majestuosa forjada por las frescas baldosas marrones del suelo, las paredes lisas y blancas y los altos techos. La hacienda estaba construida en forma de U alrededor de un patio abierto, fresco y fragante, en cuyo centro había una fuente de mármol rosa que lanzaba al aire agua clara. Tomoyo podía ver todo aquello porque la pared interior del vestíbulo era una cristalera que abarcaba del suelo al techo.

Estaba todavía muda de asombro cuando el repiqueteo de unos tacones sobre las baldosas captó su atención, y al girar la cabeza vio acercarse a una joven pequeña.

Tenía que ser Sakura. Su parecido con la fotografía de Touya era demasiado notable para que fuera otra persona. Tenía el mismo pelo castaño claro, las mismas límpidas facciones. Pero sus ojos; aquellos ojos, contrario a su hermano, eran de un hermoso e hipnotizante color esmeralda. La joven no se reía, como el hombre de la fotografía. Su mirada era colérica y tormentosa.

—Syaoran —dijo en voz baja e iracunda—. ¿Dónde te has metido los dos últimos días? ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer sin una palabra y a presentarte luego con esta... con esta mujer?

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. La mayoría de las mujeres no habrían arremetido tan de frente contra ella, pero saltaba a la vista que aquella joven poseía la misma determinación que Syaoran le atribuía a Touya. Ella abrió la boca para decirle la verdad, pero Syaoran intervino suavemente.

—Tomoyo —dijo mientras miraba con frialdad a su mujer—, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, Sakura. Sakura, ésta es Tomoyo Daidouji. He contratado a la señorita Daidouji como la nueva fisioterapeuta de Touya, y he ido a Kamakura a recogerla para traerla aquí. No se lo dije a nadie porque no tenía intención de discutir este asunto. La he contratado, y punto. Creo que eso responde a todas tus preguntas —concluyó con cortante sarcasmo.

Sakura Li no se acobardaba fácilmente, a pesar de que el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Se volvió hacia Tomoyo y dijo con franqueza:

—Le pido disculpas, aunque me niego a cargar con toda la culpa. Si mi marido hubiera tenido a bien informarme de sus intenciones, no habría hecho una acusación tan terrible.

—Entiendo —sonrió Tomoyo— Dadas las circunstancias, dudo que yo hubiera sido más amable.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se adelantó y le dio a su marido un tardío beso en la mejilla.

—Muy bien, estás perdonado —suspiró—, aunque me temo que has perdido el tiempo. Ya sabes que Touya no estará de acuerdo. No soporta que le atosiguen, y ya le han presionado bastante.

—Evidentemente no, o ya andaría —contestó Tomoyo con petulancia.

Sakura pareció dubitativa, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo. Touya se negó a ver al último terapeuta que contrató Syaoran, y usted no le hará cambiar de idea.

—Me gustaría hablar con él personalmente, si es posible —insistió Tomoyo con amabilidad.

Sakura no se había apostado exactamente como un guarda delante del salón del trono, pero era evidente que se mostraba muy protectora con su hermano. Pero eso no era tan raro. Cuando alguien sufría un accidente grave, lo lógico era que su familia le sobreprotegiera durante una temporada. Quizá, cuando descubriera que

Tomoyo iba a acaparar el tiempo de Touya, le prestara a su marido la atención que merecía.

—A esta hora del día Touya suele estar en su habitación —dijo Syaoran, tomando a Tomoyo del brazo—. Por aquí.

—¡Syaoran! —el color volvió a inundar las mejillas de Sakura, pero esta vez a causa del enfado— Está echando una siesta. Déjalo tranquilo al menos hasta que baje. Ya sabes que duerme muy mal. Déjale descansar mientras puede.

—¿Duerme la siesta todos los días? —preguntó Tomoyo, pensando que, si dormía durante el día, no era de extrañar que no durmiera de noche.

—Lo intenta, pero por lo general tiene peor cara después.

—Entonces, no importa que le molestemos, ¿no cree? —preguntó Tomoyo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era el momento de sentar los cimientos de su autoridad. Notó una leve vibración en los labios de Syaoran, el asomo de una sonrisa, y a continuación, con la mano cálida y firme sobre su codo, él la condujo a las amplias y curvas escaleras. Tomoyo notaba tras ellos la fogosidad de la mirada de Sakura; luego oyó el áspero repiqueteo de sus tacones tras ellos.

Por la disposición de la casa, Tomoyo sospechaba que todas las habitaciones del piso alto daban a la hermosa galería que corría a lo largo de la horquilla que formaba el edificio, asomándose al patio interior. Syaoran tocó suavemente en una puerta que había sido ensanchada para permitir el paso de una silla de ruedas. Se oyó una respuesta en voz baja, Syaoran abrió la puerta y Tomoyo vio de inmediato que, al menos en lo que concernía a aquella habitación, su suposición era correcta. El sol, que entraba a raudales por las cortinas abiertas, inundaba la espaciosa estancia, aunque las cristaleras correderas que daban a la galería permanecían cerradas.

La silueta de un hombre se recortaba contra la luz radiante del sol, junto a la ventana: una figura misteriosa y melancólica hundida en la prisión de una silla de ruedas. Entonces alargó el brazo y, tirando de un cordón, cerró las cortinas, y la habitación quedó en penumbra. Tomoyo parpadeó un momento antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la repentina oscuridad. Luego comenzó a distinguir al hombre y la impresión hizo que se le cerrara la garganta.

Creía ir sobre aviso; Syaoran le había dicho que Touya había perdido peso y se estaba deteriorando rápidamente, pero hasta que no lo vio con sus propios ojos no comprendió lo seria que era la situación. El contraste entre el hombre de la silla de ruedas y el que reía en la fotografía era tan brutal que, de no ser por sus ojos oscuros, no hubiera podido creer que eran la misma persona. Sus ojos, sin embargo, ya no brillaban. Eran apagados y mortecinos, pero su color no había cambiado.

Estaba extremadamente delgado; tenía que haber perdido al menos veinte kilos desde que se tomó aquella fotografía, y en aquella época era ya pura fibra. Tenía el pelo deslucido por la mala nutrición, y desgreñado, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no se lo cuidaba. Su tez era pálida, su cara toda altos pómulos y mejillas enflaquecidas.

Tomoyo mantuvo la compostura, pero en su fuero interno se resquebrajó, desmoronándose en mil pedazos. Siempre, inevitablemente, se compadecía de sus pacientes, pero nunca antes se había sentido como si se estuviera muriendo; nunca había sentido rabia por lo injusto que era aquello, por la espantosa obscenidad que se había adueñado del cuerpo perfecto de un hombre, dejándolo indefenso. El sufrimiento y la desesperanza habían quedado grabados en su rostro demacrado, que dejaba traslucir con asombrosa claridad su estructura ósea. Negras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos oscuros como la medianoche; sus sienes tenían un toque de gris. Su cuerpo, antaño poderoso, se desmadejaba en la silla, con las piernas torcidas e inmóviles. Tomoyo comprendió entonces que Syaoran tenía razón: Touya Kinomoto no quería vivir.

Él la miró sin asomo de interés y a continuación fijó la mirada en Syaoran. Era como si ella no existiera.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó inexpresivamente.

—Tenía que ocuparme de unos asuntos —contestó Syaoran con voz tan fría que la habitación se volvió gélida. Tomoyo notó que le ofendía que los demás cuestionaran sus actos. Quizá trabajara para Touya, pero no era inferior a él. Seguía enfadado con Sakura, y toda aquella escena se había granjeado su desaprobación.

—Sigue empeñado —suspiró Sakura acercándose a su hermano—. Ha contratado a otra terapeuta para ti. La señorita... eh, Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Tomoyo —precisó ella sin rencor.

Touya posó en ella una mirada desinteresada y la contempló sin decir palabra.

Tomoyo guardó silencio mientras le observaba, fijándose en sus reacciones o, mejor dicho, en su falta de ellas. Syaoran le había dicho que a Touya siempre le habían gustado las rubias, pero incluso teniendo en cuenta que ella era morena, esperaba al menos que reparara en que era una mujer. Esperaba que los hombres la miraran; se había acostumbrado a ello, aunque en otro tiempo una mirada de interés hubiera podido ponerla al borde del pánico. Era llamativa, y al fin había sido capaz de aceptarlo, aunque consideraba una ironía que la naturaleza le hubiera dado un físico capaz de atraer a los hombres cuando le resultaba imposible disfrutar de sus caricias.

Sabía lo que veía él. Se había vestido cuidadosamente para su primer encuentro, consciente de que su apariencia podía resultar tanto atractiva como intimidatoria. No le importaba que fuera una cosa u otra, siempre y cuando la ayudara a convencerlo de que cooperara. Se había peinado la densa y lustrosa melena negra con la raya al medio y se la había recogido en un moño severo a la altura de la nuca con una pequeña peineta dorada.

Tenía ojos enormes de un embriagante color amatista, tan misteriosos como el tiempo y orlados por densas pestañas negras. Con sus altos pómulos y su mandíbula fuerte y escultural, tenía un aspecto exótico.

Iba vestida con un peto blanco, elegante e informal, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, postura ésta que hacía resaltar sus firmes pechos. Tenía una figura de líneas alargadas, ondulantes y límpidas, desde la estrecha cintura al busto redondeado, y más abajo las piernas largas y gráciles. Quizá Touya no lo hubiera notado, pero su hermana sí, y había sentido un inmediato arrebato de celos. No quería a Tomoyo cerca de su hermano, ni de su marido.

Tras un largo silencio, Touya movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No. Llévatela, Syaoran. No quiero que me molesten.

Tomoyo miró a Syaoran y luego dio un paso adelante, de modo que se hizo cargo de la situación y obligó a Syaoran a concentrar en ella su atención.

—Lamento que piense así, señor Kinomoto —dijo con suavidad—. Porque voy a quedarme de todos modos. Verá, tengo un contrato, y siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—La libero de él —masculló él y, girando la cabeza, se puso a mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

—Es usted muy amable, pero yo no lo libero a usted. Tengo entendido que le ha dado poderes a Syaoran, de modo que el contrato es legal, y además está blindado. Afirma sencillamente que se me ha contratado como su terapeuta y que viviré en esta casa hasta que vuelva a caminar. No establece ninguna limitación temporal —se inclinó y puso las manos sobre los brazos de la silla de ruedas, acercando la cara a él para que le prestara atención—. Voy a ser su sombra, señor Kinomoto. Sólo podrá librarse de mí si va caminando hasta la puerta y me la abre usted mismo. Nadie más puede hacerlo por usted.

—Se está pasando de la raya, señorita Daidouji —dijo Sakura con aspereza, los ojos verdes entornados por la rabia. Alargó el brazo y le apartó las manos de la silla— Mi hermano ha dicho que no la quiere aquí.

—Esto a usted no le concierne —contestó Tomoyo todavía con suavidad.

—¡Desde luego que me concierne! Si cree que voy a permitir que se mude aquí... ¡Seguramente cree que vamos a mantenerla de por vida!

—En absoluto. En Navidad habré conseguido que el señor Kinomoto vuelva a caminar. Si duda usted de mis credenciales, haga el favor de comprobar mis referencias. Pero, entre tanto, deje de interferir —se irguió en toda su estatura y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sakura. Su fuerza de voluntad llameaba en sus ojos amatistas.

—No hable así a mi hermana —dijo Touya en tono áspero.

¡Por fin! Una respuesta, aunque fuera desabrida.

Con secreta delectación, Tomoyo se apresuró a atacar la grieta que había logrado abrir en su indiferencia.

—Hablaré así a cualquiera que intente interponerse entre mi paciente y yo —le informó. Puso los brazos en jarras y lo observó con la boca torcida por el desdén— ¡Mírese! Está en tan mala forma que tendría que entrenarse para boxear como peso pluma. Debería darle vergüenza, dejar que sus músculos se hagan papilla. No me extraña que no pueda andar.

Las oscuras pupilas de sus ojos brillaron, un pozo negro en un mar de oscuridad.

—Maldita sea —dijo con voz estrangulada—. Es difícil hacer gimnasia estando enganchado a tantos tubos que no sabes dónde meterlos y cuando nada excepto la cara te funciona como quieres.

—Eso era antes —dijo ella sin inmutarse—. ¿Y ahora? Para caminar hacen falta músculos, y usted no tiene ninguno. En el estado en que está, perdería una pelea con un fideo.

—Y supongo que cree que puede agitar su varita mágica y hacerme funcionar otra vez, ¿no? —dijo él con sorna.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—¿Mi varita mágica? No será tan fácil. Va a tener que trabajar para mí mucho más de lo que había trabajado nunca antes. Va a sudar y a sufrir, y me va a maldecir, pero también va a esforzarse. Haré que vuelva a caminar aunque tenga que dejarlo medio muerto.

—No, nada de eso, señora —dijo él con fría resolución—. Me importa un bledo qué clase de contrato tenga. No la quiero en mi casa. Pagaré lo que sea necesario para librarme de usted.

—No le estoy dando esa opción, señor Kinomoto. No acepto el finiquito.

—¡No tiene que darme esa opción! ¡Me la estoy tomando!

Mientras observaba su rostro enfurecido y congestionado por la ira, Tomoyo comprendió de pronto que aquella fotografía de un hombre risueño y relajado era engañosa, la excepción más que la norma. Touya Kinomoto era un hombre de voluntad indomable, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya por la fuerza de su empeño y el empuje de su carácter. Había superado con determinación todos los obstáculos que le habían salido al paso, hasta que la caída desde aquel barranco lo cambió todo y puso ante él el único obstáculo al que no podía enfrentarse solo. Nunca antes había tenido que pedir ayuda, y ahora que la necesitaba, era incapaz de pedirla. Como no podía obligarse a caminar, estaba convencido de que era imposible.

Pero ella también era decidida. A diferencia de Touya, había aprendido a edad temprana que podía verse sometida y obligada a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Había logrado salir de las turbias profundidades de la desesperanza gracias a su terca y muda creencia en que la vida tenía que ser mejor. Había forjado su fortaleza en el fuego del dolor; la mujer en la que se había convertido, la independencia, la habilidad, la reputación que se había labrado, le eran demasiado preciosas como para permitir que se diera por vencida. Aquél era el reto definitivo de su carrera, y tendría que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para afrontarlo.

De modo que le preguntó con insolencia:

—¿Le gusta que los demás le tengan lástima?

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de estupor. Hasta Syaoran profirió un sonido involuntario antes de volver a dominarse. Tomoyo no se molestó en mirarlos. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Touya y observó su expresión atónita y el modo en que el color abandonaba su cara, dejándola completamente blanca.

—Váyase al infierno —dijo con voz hueca y temblorosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mire, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Hagamos un trato. Está tan débil que apuesto a que no me ganaría si echáramos un pulso. Si gano yo, me quedo y acepta usted la terapia. Si gana usted, salgo por esa puerta y no vuelvo. ¿Qué me dice?

* * *

**Hoy quise llegarles con esta bonita historia que a mí me cautivó de principio a fin, mientras la leía no podía evitar pensar que Dione y Blake hacían unos perfectos Tomoyo y Touya (claro, a parte de las diferencias físicas de los personajes que son enormes o al menos lo son entre Dione y Tomoyo) Etto... Pensaba poner a Eriol como el ex esposo de Tomoyo pero luego pensé que, si no quería morir trágicamente a manos de las amantes del inglés era mejor no hacerlo así que por eso le di el nombre de Shouta Kaburaki.**

**Espero de verdad que la Historia les guste... En lo personal esta escritora me encanta y planeo adaptar algunas de sus historias más adelante.**

**Nos leemos pronto (es más fácil actualizar con frecuencia una historia adaptada) Jajajajaja :)**


End file.
